It is common to place a number of filled containers or packages from a filling machine in some kind of box or the like for further transportation. The packages are to be placed orderly inside the box.
It is known to grip packages by means of suction cups, move the packages to a new position and then release the packages. Thus, the filled packages may be placed in a box or the like by means of the suction cups. It is also known to use a mat having a number of small openings, and which mat is set under vacuum to grip packages. Some packages have a straw attached to one side of the package, which straw is to be removed and used while drinking. The known gripping means does not always work well with packages having straws.